madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the Giants
'''Madeline and the Giants '''is a Season 3 episode. Summary The girls worry about being too tall or too short to do things. Plot One day Ms. Clavel brings the Girls to the local clinic for medical checkups. All of the Girls are healthy. Dr. Cohn measures each of their heights. Of the twelve, he finds that Sylvie has grown two inches, Yvette has grown one inch (the average for the rest of the girls) and Madeline has only grown a half inch. All three are displeased by these measurements, especially Madeline who feels she should have grown taller by her current age. Dr. Cohn assures her that everyone grows at different rates, but advises her to engage in healthy lifestyle (get plenty of fresh air, drink milk, eat vegetables and get enough sleep) to grow properly. Madeline takes Dr. Cohn's advise a little too literally. She inhales so much Ms. Clavel believes she's having trouble breathing. She hogs the vegetables at dinner, sleeps in class and opens the bedroom window at night (much to the chagrin of her friends). Ms. Clavel finds the school is going through milk far too quickly (with Madeline being the likely culprit). When Ms. Clavel treats the girls to ice cream, Madeline stuffs her cone with broccoli. After two weeks of this regimen, Madeline measures herself again and finds to her dismay that she hasn't grown at all. Sylvie then measures herself and finds she has grown another quarter inch in that time. She's upset that she's so tall while Madeline feels even smaller. That night Madeline has a very vivid and distressing dream. She arrives in Paris, now with seriously distorted size proportions. Madeline has shrunk to the size of a mouse while the people have grown to the size of small buildings. With the help of a pigeon and fish she returns to the Boarding School. Madeline tries to get the attention of her friends, but she is far too small for them to hear. The Girls themselves are shown to be much larger compared to the buildings and other people, leading Madeline to call them giants. During a parade she tries again to get their attention. She climbs up on Nona's hat. Nona doesn't see her and joins the other Girls in throwing her hat around in the spirit of the parade. Madeline has a very bumpy ride before Nona finally sees her. She almost flicks Madeline off her hat, mistaking her for a bug, but Madeline finally gets the girls' attention. They're all shocked that Madeline has become so small and Madeline cries over the situation. All of the Girls including Madeline wake up from their respective dreams and begin sobbing over their sizes. Ms. Clavel comes to the bedroom and tries to comfort the Girls, saying they will all grow differently. However, the Girls remain sullen and insecure for days. After a particularly distressing class, Ms. Clavel takes the girls out to the park. They then encounter a young boy whose kite is stuck in a tree. Sylvie goes to retrieve it, and begins to feel better about her tall height. The boy tries to fly his kite again, but it goes lose and is blown into a crevice in the wall. Madeline is able to squeeze into the crevice and retrieve the kite. She still feels inadequate for her small size, but Ms. Clavel reassures the Girls that they are all perfect and unique. A while later the Girls have another checkup with Dr. Cohn. He measures them once again. Sylvie has only grown half an inch, bringing her relief that her growth spurt has passed. Yvette has stayed the same height, setting her aside from the other girls. Madeline has grown a full inch, finally catching up with the rest of the Girls. Song One Size Fits All Trivia * This is one of the few times when Madeline is insecure about her size. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes